She's A Pirate
by Tora Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the most feared pirate in the Carribean, has a sister. And this sister loves to pull hardcore pranks that can make even the sanest person go mad. Now with his rowdy ship and insane sister on the loose, can Ikuto keep his sanity in check?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Captain Tsukiyomi Sora!

**Sora: Hey peeps once again I have started a new story! And also once again, it's a comedy featuring the twins Tsukiyomi Sora and Tsukiyomi Ikuto! YAY~ Do you know what that means?  
><strong>

**Amu: More evil pranks?**

**Sora: Correct! This story is like 'Tsukiyomi Sora Vs Tsukiyomi Ikuto' except it's a bit different, it has it's own plot and the story is based on Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides**

**Ikuto: Oh no...**

**Sora: Oh yeah buddy~ Since you're probably all excited let's start the story!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hoist t' anchor! Raise the sails! All hands on deck! Get to work you savage mongrels!" Captain Ikuto called out over to the deck.

"Aye Captain!" The crew answered starting to work.

"You seem to be tired Captain," someone said from behind.

"Aye, leading this crew of scrurvy dogs is hard work Kukai," Ikuto sighed.

"Aye, by the way I just got a message from one of our pirates back in Tortuga, he said that someone there by the name of Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi seems to be causing a ruckus there and acting like a complete fool," Kukai said.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "An imposter who impersonates me only to ruin my repuatation? That son of a biscuit eater!" he yelled.

"Aye should we check it out captain?" Kukai asked.

"Aye! Men!" Ikuto called out. All eyes were on him. "Set sail for Tortuga!"

"Aye Captain!" The men called.

"How dare that bastard ruin _the_ Black Cat's reputation!" Ikuto growled. "Whoever he is, I'll make sure he pays dearly!"

* * *

><p>"Wah! Wah!" A girl sobbed, putting her face between her knees. She wore a rag blanket that covered her whole body while her long hair covered her whole face. Two british soldiers noticed the crying girl and came up to her.<p>

"Hey girl, are you alright?" One of them asked.

Immediately the girl stopped crying and told one of them to come closer. One soldier kneeled by her while his partner was looking at the girl, "Wait a minute" he thought quietly. The girl mentioned for the soldier to come even closer till his ear was right near her mouth.

"This girl has blue hair..." The soldier near the girl though to himself. Then the girl finally spoke.

"I like your sword," she smirked. From under the girl's dark blue hair, piercing silver eyes were seen giving him a playful look.

"What?" The soldier asked bewildered.

Then the other soldier who was standing up understood clearly and yelled, "SIR! SHE'S A PIRATE!"

The girl suddenly stood up while cleverly grabbing the sword from the soldier's sheath. She quickly knocked out the soldier with her elbow then took off her rag blanket which revealed what she was wearing.

She wore a white shirt with a dark blue button up vest over it. Her skirt was black with silver lining on the bottom. The black bandana that she wore which signified that she was a pirate and had a cute white cat on it. The cat had a crack in the skull and overlapped a set of cross bones.

She took out her own sword from it's sheath which was connected to her black belt that slung on her left hip and fought the soldier with two swords.

"THERE'S A PIRATE HERE!" The soldier yelled and soon a horde of british soldiers came running.

"Crap!" the girl thought. She quickly noticed a clothesline above her and a carriage coming her way. The girl quickly hit the soldier she was fighting and made a mad dash toward the windowsill. Her black boots made a clickling sound with each step she took. She quickly hopped onto the windowsill and jumped. Her worn out gloves helped her keep a good grip on the clothesline.

When the carriage passed, she jumped onto the roof and stood there keeping her balance. One of the soldiers who was riding a horse came up to her and grabbed part of her vest. The girl took of her vest and stabbed the horse so the man let her go. The group of soldiers were running in front of her so she quickly hopped onto another carriage that went a different way.

When the carriage came to a stop, the girl jumped off and headed towards the edge of the stone walls only to meet a cliff where raging water waited below. When she turned around, she was cornered.

"Come on girl, come here and we promise we won't hurt you." A soldier sneered. "Besides I bet if you jump off you'll immediately die, so why not just come with us?"

"Not on your life." The girl responded, "Then again not on mine either." The girl smirked before jumping backwards doing a couple of flips before landing in the water.

The soldiers gasped in astonishment then left disappointed that they couldn't capture another pirate. The girl quickly rose up from the water to take a gasp of air. She then noticed a ship coming her way.

"Oi Captain! Come up already! Or do you want to sleep with the fishes?" A feminine voice called from the ship.

"Of course not Rima! Just throw down the rope already!" The girl called. A thick rope was thrown down into the water and slightly splashed her. The girl tugged on the rope before climbing. As soon as she climbed over the railway she was attacked with hugs.

"Hey girls watch it! I don't want my ribs to be broken without a fight!" The girl laughed.

"Sorry captain Sora!" They said altogether. Sora's gunner/clothes designer came up to Sora and gasped.

"Sora where's your vest?" Miki asked

Sora looked down then answered," Oh sorry Miki, I sorta had to throw it away because one of the soldiers caught me,"

Miki sighed, "Alright, do you want me to make you a new one?"

"Yes please. Which reminds me, can you please bring me my coat and hat?" Sora said.

"Aye, YAYA BRING SORA'S COAT AND HER HAT OVER HERE!" Miki yelled.

Suddenly a little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes came holding a coat that was obviously heavy for her to hold and a hat on her head, "Here you go Captain!" The girl known as Yaya said happily. The coat was black and went down to her knees. The collar and the cuffs were also black but had silver lining on the edges. The black pirate hat that she wore signified that she was captain. It had a white cat on it. The cat had a crack in the skull and covered a set of cross bones.

"Thanks Yaya...oh yeah!" Sora rummaged through her skirt pocket and took out a nicely wrapped lollipop. "This is for you. I stole it while I was running away from the soldiers."

"Ohhhh! THANK YOU SO MUCH CAPTAIN!" Yaya giggled and hugged her captain again.

"You're welcome Yaya, think of it as a last gift from me," Sora said ruffling her. She looked at her crew on deck and noticed someone was missing.

"Rima, where's Amu?" Sora asked.

"Well, she hasn't come out of her room ever since you told us you were leaving Captain." Rima said looking down sadly. Everyone else became quiet too, some started to tear up.

"I see..well then..." Sora said sadly then smiled as if she had an idea. "Why are you guys sad? Come on and get to work! Hoist t' anchor! Raise the sails! All hands on deck! Let's get this ship moving!" She suddenly commanded, "You guys can be sad when I leave but I'm still here so why are you all crying?"

The girls immediately stopped crying in realization and smiled,"Sorry Captain!"

Sora laughed, "Sorry won't get us to Tortuga any faster so hurry!"

The girls laughed, "Aye captain!"

"Utau," Sora called.

"Aye captain?" she asked.

"I'm putting you in charge while I go under alright?"

"Aye captain," Utau smiled.

As Sora made her way into the basement she could hear crying coming from one of the cabins. She knocked on the door, "Amu? It's me Sora, can I come in?"

A faint yes was heard. Sora walked in and saw Amu sitting on her bed hugging a teddy bear that Sora gave her long time ago. "Hey," Sora said quietly.

"Hi," Amu murmured back quietly. Sora walked up to Amu and sat on her bed.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"You should know," Amu said hatefully.

Sora sighed," Look Amu, I know you must hate me right now but you have to cheer up! When you're sad, so is everyone else because they're worried about you." Sora said trying to calm Amu down.

"I wouldn't be sad if you weren't leaving us." Amu mumbled.

"Amu you know the reason why I'm leaving. I need to find my brother." Sora sighed.

"Then why can't I come with you?" Amu asked finally showing her face.

Sora looked away and instead looked out the window. "You wouldn't understand. He's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"Dangerous are you kidding me? Sora, we're one of the most dangerous female pirates out in the carribean and you think it's too dangerous!" Amu yelled pounding her fists against the bed.

Sora sighed, "Amu, you have to understand, if his crew sees you they'll eat you up alive!"

"Oh, and they won't hurt you?" Amu asked sarcastically.

"No, they won't because they already know me." Sora said.

"Sora, who is your brother?" Amu asked glaring.

"That's none of your business," Sora replied.

"I have the right to know!" Amu yelled.

"Oh really? Who said?" Sora challenged.

"I just did, or can you not hear anymore because you're too focused on you're brother whoever that bastard is," Amu smirked.

"That's it Amu! If you can't handle a decent conversation like a normal person then I'm going to maroon you on the closet island for dead!" Sora glared before stomping away. Before she closed the door she looked back at Amu, "Stay here and cool yourself off then talk to me when your brain's not so messed up," after that she slammed the door.

Amu sunk down to her knees then started to cry. "Oh no, what have I done?" she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Sora stormed upstairs to be met with 7 pairs of eyes. A violet blur was the first thing she saw.<p>

"Hey Sora, you okay?" My first mate, Mizuki asked me with silver eyes filled with worry.

"Ya I'm alright," Sora answered.

"Neh Sora-chi, who's your brother anyway?" Yaya asked. Miki hit her on the head.

"Baka, do you really think she'll tell you who he is?" Miki asked angrily.

"Wah Sora-chi! Miki-chan's being mean to me again!" Yaya cried.

"It's alright Miki, you guys have the right to know about him.." Sora said.

"Do I also?" Amu asked climbing up the stairs of the cabin.

"AMU!" The girls cried before hugging her.

"Sora, you said that I don't have a right to know who he is but they do? Why?" Amu yelled.

"They have a right because I know they won't go find me after I tell them," Sora said calmly.

Amu looked at her expectantly then sighed, "Alright, if I promise that I won't search for you, will you tell me about your brother?"

"Aye," Sora said happily.

"Alright then. I, Amu Hinamori, swear on Davy Jones Locker, to not go after Sora Tsukiyomi for whatever reason after hearing her brother's story." Amu said

"Okay I'll accept that oath. Crew gather around," Sora started. "As you may, my name is Sora Tsukiyomi. What you don't know is that... I'm Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi's twin sister!"

All the girls gasped. "You mean the pirate Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi? The guy who leads the crew Seven Seas Treasure and owns the ship, the Emerald Line?" Utau asked.

"You mean the guys who's the number #1 ranked most feared pirate in the world?" Rima asked.

"Exactly," Sora said somewhat proudly.

"Wooowww!" The girls said amazed.

"Anyway a few days ago I met up with my brother's first mate Kai in Tortuga and this is what happened.."

_(Flashback)_

_"God, I'm so bored," a drunk Sora said to herself while gulping down some beer. While Sora was getting drunk in a bar her crew was going around stealing stuff for their ship, The Silver Siren.  
><em>

_"Captain?" someone asked from behind her. Sora turned around quickly to see who called her. Unfortunately she spun too quickly that she got dizzy._

_"You talking to me?" Sora asked dizzily trying to focus on the person in front of her.  
><em>

_"Ya? Captain why are you here?" the person's puzzled emerald green eyes were staring at her expectantly._

_"Who are you again?" Sora asked looking the redhead._

_"Captain, it's me. You're first mate Kai?" The man known as Kai said._

_"Whaaat? My first mate's name is Mizuki?" Sora slurred._

_"Umm are you okay Ikuto? You seem a bit drunk?" Kai asked.  
><em>

_"Ikuto? My name's not Ikuto? That's my brother..." Sora said to herself. Her head was cradled in her one hand. Then she got an evil idea.  
><em>

_Suddenly Sora got up onto a table and yelled, "HEY EVERYBODY!"_

_Every pirate's attention was turned to her._

_"My name's Captain Ikuto _Tsukiyomi_ and I** love** little boys!" Sora smirked._

_The rowdy group of pirates were quiet but then laughed at her. She continued to talk while walking on the table. She even danced while singing a song. The other pirates knew she was drunk as hell and laughed at her misfortune.  
><em>

_"Ikuto what are you doing!" Kai asked frantically shaking Sora's leg._

_"Shh Kai, can't you see I'm trying to have fun?" Sora smirked kicking Kai in the face._

_"You know what?" Sora suddenly yelled again, "I also like fat and hairy dudes too!"_

_Once again the crowd of pirates laughed at her._

_"Dude are you gay?" One pirate asked._

_"I'd be gay for this dude!" Another pirate said._

_"Who knew the fierce Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi could be such a stupid girly-girl!" Some other pirate said._

_"Oh no this is bad!" Kai said to himself. "At this rate, Ikuto's reputation will be ruined!" Kai quickly took "Ikuto" down from the table much to everyone's disappointment._

_"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sora asked hatefully._

_ "Ikuto you're drunk and you're ruining your reputation so why don't we go and bring you to a room to sober up?" Kai said gently._

_"No! Let me go!" Sora cried thrashing around._

_"Ya dude just let the dude go!" A pirate said._

_"Can't you see he doesn't want to go with you?" Another pirate said._

_"Leave him be!" Some other pirate said._

_Sora smirked, "See, told you to let me go," _

_Kai sighed, "Are you really Ikuto?"_

_"I said so a few minutes ago didn't I? I am Captain Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Sora yelled punching Kai in the face and wielding her sword._

_"HURRAAHH!" The pirates yelled wielding their weapons also._

_"So you might as well leave little boy. That is unless you can handle this," Sora taunted then turned her back._

_Kai grit his teeth in anger but left the bar._

_(End of Flashback)_

"And that's was happened," Sora said sheepishly.

The crew's jaws dropped.

"Man you are so screwed when Ikuto finds you," Mizuki sighed shaking her head.

"I agree with Mizuki, anyway how did you get drunk on beer? You have high tolerance don't you?" Utau said.

"Well when you have a couple dozens of beer you're bound get drunk sooner or later_,_" Sora said sheepishly.

"Dozens!" the crew yelled amazed.

"What can I say? When life's short, live it to your fullest," Sora chuckled.

"Captain we've reached Tortuga!" Yaya yelled.

"C'mon crew time to say our good byes," Sora sighed.

"What! Already!" The crew cried.

"Yes, now I'll give you each a memento to remember me." Sora said.

"Amu, you'll be first one to get a present," Sora said taking of her hat and placing it on Amu's head.

"Sora, this..." Amu's eyes widened.

"That's right Amu, with this hat I announce you as the captain of the Sea Rogues and the owner of the ship, The Silver Siren," Sora smiled. "I hope you won't let me down,"

"I won't let you down! Thank you so much Sora!" Amu cried tears of joy.

"You're welcome," Sora said hugging Amu.

Sora gave each girl a momento of her so that they would have a bit of her when she left. She gave Mizuki her necklace that came in two pieces, one was for her and the other she'd keep for herself. Utau was given a bandana that Sora used to cover her long hair when stealing valuable treasures. She knew Utau would need it also because of her exceedingly long hair. She gave Rima a stolen inflatable ball that she could balance on when doing funny tricks. Miki was given a notebook that was filled with Sora's old designs that she created when she was a kid hoping it could prove useful if Miki was ever stuck thinking of ideas for clothes.

After everything was finished Sora made her way downstairs to pack. The only she would bring with her on her trip is her sword and her coat everything else she would leave. Which was nothing. To be a pirate, you must leave your past behind, and to leave you past behind is too leave your belongings behind. Only the things needed to survive is what you take with you.

A knock came upon Sora's door.

"Come in," she said. When she turned around she saw a quivering Amu. "Oh Amu, do you need anything?"

"Captain, I want to say apologize for my actions earlier. They truly do not represent that of a future captain," Amu apologized.

"It's alright Amu," Sora said hugging Amu, "Just promise me one thing alright?"

"Anything!" Amu yelled.

"Promise me that you along with the other girls will move on?" Sora asked.

"Aye!" Amu smiled.

"Good oh and Amu?" Sora asked, "Make sure that The Sea Rogues will stay as the most dangerous female pirates on sea savvy?" Sora asked.

"Aye!," Amu laughed.

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

"Kairi, how far are we from Tortuga?" I asked my look-out.

"I'd say, 1 hour captain!" Kairi answered.

"Good, the closer we are to Tortuga, the closer I am to finding this imposter!" I said.

"Man, you're really hellbent on finding this person aren't you?" Kukai asked me.

"Well gee Kukai, if someone impersonated you and ruined your reputation to the point of losing your rank as #1 most fierce pirate in the world, wouldn't you want to kill him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ya..." Kukai said cautiously.

"Good then you know how I feel, now get back to work!" I commanded.

"God, you're such a slave driver," Kukai mumbled before setting out to work.

"Just wait until I find you, you copycat bastard, I'll make sure you wish you were never born," I said to myself evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: And that's a rap! Oh and I'm not a Tadamu fan but I'm going to put them together anyway cause Amu needed someone to be with and Tadase was the only one left.<strong>

**Ikuto: Wow I can't wait to kill you.**

**Sora: Trust me, you won't even land a scratch on me**

**Ikuto: Is that a threat?**

**Sora: No it's pina colada (rolls eyes)**

**Ikuto: What? Man I think you're going crazy on me...**

**Sora: Whatever you say Iku-chan. Anyway towards the next or third chapter is when this story will turn into a comedy soo...  
><strong>

**Amu: Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin!

**Sora: Hey folks how you doing? Today we're here to read She's A Pirate ch 2! Aren't you all excited!**

**-crickets-**

**Sora: (sweat drop) Jeez tough crowd ain't ya?**

**-crickets-**

**Ikuto: Get on with the story already**

**Sora: Alright, alright. Just letting you know I don't own anything except the plot! Oh and Ikuto looks exactly like Seven Seas Treasure minus the cat features and eye patch! :D**

* * *

><p><em>(Recap at Ikuto POV)<em>

_"Kairi, how far are we from Tortuga?" I asked my look-out._

_"I'd say, 1 hour captain!" Kairi answered._

_"Good, the closer we are to Tortuga, the closer I am to finding this imposter!" I said._

_"Man, you're really hellbent on finding this person aren't you?" Kukai asked me._

_"Well gee Kukai, if someone impersonated you and ruined your reputation to the point of losing your rank as #1 most fierce pirate in the world, wouldn't you want to kill him?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Ya..." Kukai said cautiously._

_"Good then you know how I feel, now get back to work!" I commanded._

_"God, you're such a slave driver," Kukai mumbled before setting out to work._

_"Just wait until I find you, you copycat bastard, I'll make sure you wish you were never born," I said to myself evilly._

_(End of Recap)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sora POV<p>

So here I am walking the filthy, noisy streets of Tortuga just waiting for my lovely brother to appear. It was sunset, and that was the time where most pirates leave on trips or come back. There were drunkards and gamblers everywhere I looked. Some even tried to invite me to join them in their little "shenanigans". Of course though, when they saw my bandana and the logo on it they immediately ran away. I chuckled and walked by the ocean taking in the salty scent of the sea. The sea was my home, my oasis, ever since I was a child. When times were tough for me, I would usually come by the sea to watch the rolling waves and sing my favourite song that I learned from my mother. I sighed. What if Ikuto doesn't recognize me? What if he tries to kill me? I shook my head and took a deep breath.

_Sally's Song - Amy Lee version (do not own)_

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
><em>Where will his actions lead us then?<em>  
><em>Although I'd like to join the crowd<em>  
><em>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>  
><em>Try as I may, it doesn't last<em>

_And will we ever end up together?_  
><em>no, I think not, it's never to become<em>  
><em>For I am not the one<em>

I sang to myself. I heard clapping from behind me and quickly whirled around. There was a man with red hair standing there smiling at me. "Wait a minute...red hair!" I thought. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Now, now, you shouldn't even think of escaping Miss. Imposter. The captain came all the way to see you so just follow me. We _can_ do this the _easy_ way or the _hard_ way." Kai said smirking.

I took another step back and made a mad dash for the town. Sure I wanted to meet Ikuto but on my own. If I had someone capture me and take me to him, I would seem like someone pathetic damsel in distress.

"Guess it's the hard way," Kai sighed before running after me.

I quickly jumped out of the way when I saw some more pirates looking for me. Unfortunately I didn't see the brunette who grabbed me from behind.

"Hey you guys! I got the girl!" He yelled.

I quickly stomped on his foot really hard. He howled in pain and released my hands. I elbowed him in the stomach so he would fall backwards. I ran towards the bar only to be stopped by a barricade of men.

"That's as far as you go," One of them said pointing a sword at me.

I smirked, "You don't know who you're messing with!" I brought out my cutlass and pointed it straight at them.

"I was about to say the same thing," someone whispered into my ear.

I quickly turned around to looked straight into a pair of alluring sapphire eyes. Our eyes locked for a few seconds even though it felt like hours.

"Lower you weapon," the man demanded.

"Who gave you the right to order me around," I growled.

"I said lower your weapon," He growled right back at me totally ignoring my protest.

We had a quiet stare down for a couple of minutes before he commanded that I was dragged back to their ship.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled in the men's ears.

"Sorry can't do that," Someone, who anyone could mistake as a girl, said. He had nice long lavender hair and hazel eyes which contrasted with his lean body.

"You're quite beautiful for a man you know that?" I admitted. The man smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment," He said.

"Oi! Can you quit your chattering and move? We ain't got forever ya know?" Someone yelled behind me. I looked back and saw a man who strikingly looked like Ikuto except for his amazing glowing gold eyes. 'They're almost like Amu's...' I thought.

"Oh stop your complaining would ya? It makes you seem like a annoying little girl ya know that?" I argued back at him.

The man growled, "Shut up, girl! You're lucky captain's letting you live or else you would be catnip right now!"

I sweat dropped, "Catnip? Where did that come from?"

I tried to struggle against their strong grip as hard as I could but I couldn't do anything against their pure muscle so I gave up. They tied me to their main mast and started to interrogate me. What they didn't know was, even though they kept my cutlass and pistol, I still had a knife hidden in my boots to use to cut the rope while they were talking. The captain, I assumed, stood in front of me and knelt on one knee. He started to ask me a few questions.

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

I knelt down in front of the girl and started to interrogate her.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Someone," she answered simply.

"Are you a pirate?" I asked calmly.

"Do I look like one?" she answered with her own question.

"Why did you impersonate me?" I said irritatedly.

"Where's your proof that I did?" she said smugly.

I growled, "You fricken look like me!" God was this person was annoying as hell!

"Doesn't mean I impersonated you! Anyway I have a question of my own."

I raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as if to say 'You actually want to ask me something?'

"Who are you?" she asked determined to know.

I smirked, "You really don't know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "If I knew who you were, would I be asking you?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just stupidly blind because of my good looks." I said haughtily, "Anyway I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the captain of this ship, the Emerald Line and my crew The Seven Seas Treasure," I said proudly.

"Tsukiyomi...Ikuto..?" she asked.

"The one and only," I said arrogantly while crossing my arms.

Suddenly the girl jumped on me with such a strong force that i fell backwards on my arse. I was dumbfounded at the girl's boldness. She swung her arms around my neck and nuzzled against my face.

"I missed you so much Iku-pyon!" she giggled.

"IKU-PYON?" My crew yelled suprised and amazed that I had such a cutesy nick-name.

"Wha- who do you think you're calling Iku-pyon! Wait, who are you in the first place!" I yelled holding her shoulders and shaking her.

She giggled again, "Iku-pyon don't you remember me? I'm your sister, Tsukiyomi Sora!"

"TSUKIYOMI SORA!" The crew yelled again.

"You mean the most feared female pirate in the sea!" Someone said.

"The one who was rumored to have taken down over 80 navy battle ships!" Another yelled.

"The sadistic Tsukiyomi Sora that is rumored to torture her captives in the most foulest ways possible!" The other said horrified.

"Mmhmm (Well except for the last one, I don't know where that came from?)! Wow I feel so loved now that I know you people know about me!" Sora smiled. She looked back at me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Sister..?" Was the only thing I managed to say. I shook my head and immediately got up which pulled Sora up too. I just noticed we were almost the same height except she was only up to my ears. My mouth was still wide open unconsiously.

Sora chuckled," You should close your mouth before some flies fly in, ya know?" I ignored her entirely and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead when dad and I left you and mom alone during the war," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled at me, "It'll take more than a few navy dogs to take me and mom down. By the way, how is dad?"

"He's somewhere traveling the world playing the violin. How's mom?" I asked excitedly. Sora looked at me gravely.

"She...died...a few years ago." she said sadly.

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"Oh cheer up! No good will come out of being gloomy and I know that's what mom would have wanted!" Sora said cheerily. I gave me her pointed look then sighed.

"You're right. Thanks a lot nee-chan." I smiled, hugging her again.

"NEE-CHAN!" the crew yelled.

"Yup, even though we're twins, I'm still older than Ikuto by a couple of minutes," Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Woooooowwww!" the crew chorused in unison.

Suddenly Sora started to stare at me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"I just noticed how tall you are now." Sora replied. She then smirked, "Good thing too, you were such a shrimp when we were younger."

"Yeah I kno- WAIT! Did you just insult me!" I yelled.

"Hmm~ smart boy. You actually figured it out." Sora smirked.

I sighed. "Will there ever be a day when you will stop teasing me?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh by the way, I forgot to introduce you to this savage dog over here. Sora meet Tsukiyomi Yoru my little brother." I said putting my arm around a blue haired boy's neck.

"Oh little brother! Wait...I don't remember having a little brother?" Sora said confused.

"He's dad's second wife's son." I said calmly. Suddenly her eyes set a blaze and she raised her fist in the air.

"That stupid, lecherous, cheating, scandalous, SON OF A BISCUIT EATER! DAD I SWEAR WHEN I SEE YOU I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU TASTE HELL!" Sora yelled to the sky.

(Somewhere in Europe)

Aruto felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You alright Aruto?" His friend asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Someone must be plotting something against me." Aruto said.

"I swear, some day your pirate ways are gonna catch up to you and eventually bite you back in the butt." His friend sighed.

"I hope not," Aruto sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"So you still never told me why you tried to impersonate me?" Ikuto said taking off his coat and putting it on his coat hook.

"Oh that? That was just for the fun of it," Sora laughed plopping down on a seat.

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that his sister would find ruining his life fun. Then again that's what elder sisters were put to earth for. To annoy their little brothers. Ikuto sat down on his chair and leaned onto his desk. His head layed on top of both of his hands.

"So Sora, what happened to your crew?" Ikuto asked.

"I left them to join your crew. If that's okay with you?" Sora replied leaning casually back on the chair.

Ikuto changed into a thinking position, "Hmm, let me see. I get the most feared female pirate in my crew which will add to my reputation even though **she** was the one who basically ruined it. That's pretty ironic huh?"

Sora sweat dropped. She actually felt guilty about her actions from earlier.

"Then again, having a woman on board is considered bad luck for pirates. Is she really considered a girl though? Not really I guess." Ikuto thought smugly.

Sora grew a vein on her head. She glared at her brother. 'Okay I take back the guilt' Sora thought to herself.

"Well, it would be nice for someone else to do the choirs. Oh, but she's _really_ clumsy though so she might break everything in her path like a gorilla?" Ikuto said, enjoying seeing his sister annoyed.

Sora grew a vein on her fist and she was about ready to punch Ikuto to oblivion if he didn't stop his annoying chatter.

"Ah, but with her inhuman strength it would be easier to take down those pesky british soldiers, well if she doesn't kill all of them first that is. Maybe she should join?" Ikuto smirked to himself. "Hmm, but if she does all the work around here then what's the point of my crew? Jeez this is so frustrating, what should I do?" Ikuto sighed.

"You could stop you idiotic debate and just let me join," Sora said with a sinister smile.

"Mm..okay, but first you have to go through a trial though. All of my men are excellent at different forms of combat or skill so I want you to beat each one of them or at least hit them once. Savvy?" Ikuto asked.

"Aye, but don't be disappointed when I beat the crap out of all of them," Sora smirked.

The twins shook hands in agreement and nodded. Both siblings shared a similiar smirk graced upon their face. Together they walked upstairs to the cabin to meet the curious crew.

"Everyone gather around, today is a special day. As you may know my sister Tsukiyomi Sora as offered to join our crew. You also know that if a person decides to join our crew first they must pass the test to see if they are worthy enough." Ikuto announced.

The started to whisper amongst themselves. Afterall since their opponent was the captain's elder sister who was also a previous captain, battling her would be quite a challenge that they probably are not prepared for.

"Same rules apply. Each of you will do a face off with her based on your own specialized skill. There will be three rounds. Majority wins. Whoever loses all three rounds will have to leave the crew for good and be replaced by the new member. That person will never talk about the crew or anything related to us or else face the consequences of being hunted down. Savvy?" Ikuto said.

"Aye!," The crew replied.

"Good, oh and just a precaution..." Ikuto said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You are to not underestimate my sister because if you do, you might be the unlucky soul going to Davy Jones Locker," Ikuto smirked. All seven men gulped and nodded. "Good, now, who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: I can tell that chapter 3 is gonna be very comical.<strong>

**Ikuto: No really -insert eye roll-**

**Sora: I didn't know -sarcasm-**

**Amu: -sweatdrop- You guys act like children...**

**Sora and Ikuto: Shut up!**

**Kai: Sora won't write an update until she gets at least 5 reviews so REVIEW PEOPLE!**


End file.
